God-Header
God-Header (known as Koji 1 in the PAL version) is the fifth and final boss of Bomberman World. It is a large robot that uses Bomberman's own bombs against him. Its pilot is Bagura. It has two forms. Attacks *God-Header moves slowly, pursuing the player. It passes over bombs and will damage the player on contact. Only its legs are vulnerable to explosions. *While in its movement pattern, it may stop, suck in all of the player's bombs that are currently on the field, and either destroy them completely or transform them into Mechabombs that pursue the player. The Mechabombs each have a blast range of two and will eliminate themselves upon detonating. *'Eye-beams' - God-Header's eyes glow as it charges up its attack. It then uses its eye-beams to pinpoint the location where the player was positioned when it began charging the attack. Bomberman will take damage if he is hit by the beams. God-Header will stop firing eye-beams if the player moves behind it on the upper portion of the map, as it cannot fire beams on locations behind its body. Strategy *By moving up and behind God-Header when it stops and prepares to attack, its eye-beam attack can be completely prevented. *If the player has many bombs, they can all be placed on the map so that God-Header will take them and turn them into Mechabombs. The Mechabombs can then be detonated, causing a chain reaction that may destroy them all and harm God-Header in the process. *By placing bombs after God-Header begins an attack, the player can be assured that they will not be "eaten" by the boss. God Bomber Upon defeat, God-Header's head escapes and attaches to a new body, becoming God Bomber. Attacks *God Bomber remains stationary throughout the battle. Four spheres orbit it, which must be blasted in order to defeat the boss. Each sphere has three HP. The HP that a sphere has left is indicated by its color (3 - green, 2 - yellow, 1 - red, 0 - black). Once all four spheres have been destroyed, the boss will be defeated. The player will take damage upon collision with the boss or the spheres. *Two turrets, one on the left side of the map and one on the right, move up and down, passing over bombs and firing lasers throughout the battle. The turrets fire at each tile space and the lasers move slowly across the map. While each turret has two HP and can be destroyed, they will be replaced quickly. *God Bomber reaches out and grabs bombs that have been set by the player. It then moves its hand near the player and slams it down, producing three flames that move in a spread pattern, tile space by tile space, toward the bottom of the screen. *Hatches on God Bomber's shoulders open up, and two turrets fire beams that pinpoint Bomberman. This is similar to God-Header's eye-beam attack, but the beams are fired rapidly. Strategy *Although the turrets respawn, destroying them will allow for a break in the chaotic laser patterns. *By constantly placing bombs, it is possible to preoccupy God Bomber and prevent it from spawning turrets. *Bombs with large Fire ranges may be placed in an L chain around the boss in order to hit more of the vulnerable spheres at once. Trivia *The boss's name and head design come from the character God Bomber who was slated to appear in the unreleased Virtual Bomberman, a game from which other aspects of Bomberman World were taken. References #''Bomberman World'' Japanese instruction booklet, pg. #''Bomberman World'' American instruction booklet, pg. 17 #''Bomberman World'' European instruction booklet, pg. 10 Category:Bosses Category:Bomberman World Category:Final Bosses